Christmas Shoes
by Kara Hitame
Summary: OOC, AU, Song Fic. We who have things should be grateful we do. Some people are worse off than us and yet we take it all for granted. Kenshin learns this while shopping. He learns what it means to appreciate the things and people in his life.


Merry Christmas! This is my song fic for the Christmas holidays! It is an AU, and the characters are OOC...so if you don't like it...I'm sorry to hear that!

For those traveling somewhere, have fun and be safe! Those who are staying home, have fun as well! Please let me know your thoughts on this!

A link to hear the song is listed on my profile if you want to hear how it goes! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Christmas Shoes" nor Rurouni Kenshin. The rest is mine.

**Lyrics are bolded**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Christmas Shoes"

It was Christmas Eve, and Kenshin was standing in a line in the mall. He and his wife, Kaoru, had gotten in to yet another fight. He couldn't even remember who started it, all he knew was that he had to get out of that house and it seemed like the perfect excuse to do last minute Christmas shopping. He really wasn't in the mood either.

**It was almost Christmas time, **

**there I stood in another line**

**Tryin' to buy that last gift or two, **

**not really in the Christmas mood.**

The line was long, but the longer Kenshin was away from home the happier everyone would be. Right in front of Kenshin, was a little dark haired boy. He looked to be a little older than Kenji, Kenshin and Kaoru's son. He was wearing dirty, worn clothes and an anxious expression, and he clutched on to a pair of shoes like a lifeline. Kenshin wondered 'Who is this kid?' When it came time for the young boy to pay, Kenshin was stunned by what he heard spoken.

**Standing right in front of me was a little boy waiting anxiously**

**Pacing 'round like little boys do**

**And in his hands he held a pair of shoes**

**His clothes were worn and old, he was dirty from head to toe**

**And when it came his time to pay**

**I couldn't believe what I heard him say...**

"Sir, I want to buy these shoes...for my mama please, they're just her size," The boy began, "Can you hurry? See...Daddy said there wasn't much time...she's been sick with cancer for a long time... I know these shoes will make her happy! And I want her to look beautiful if she goes to Heaven tonight!"

**Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please**

**It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size**

**Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time**

**You see she's been sick for quite a while**

**And I know these shoes would make her smile**

**And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight**

Kenshin thought over this little boy's simple statement as the cashier counted the boy's money. This boy...was going through much more than Kenshin ever had to at such a young age. His parents both died in an accident when he was 15...but this boy...was probably six years old!

Kenshin started to feel horrible how he acted to his wife...At least he had her...this boy's mother was dying of cancer! Kenshin's guilt was building when he heard the cashier say there wasn't enough money and the young boy searched his pockets before he turned to look at him.

**He counted pennies for what seemed like years**

**Then the cashier said, "Son, there's not enough here"**

**He searched his pockets frantically**

**Then he turned and he looked at me**

"Mama made Christmas good at home, but when she was little...her parents didn't allow it to be celebrated! Please Mister, what am I gonna do? I have to buy these shoes for Mama!"

**He said Mama made Christmas good at our house**

**Though most years she just did without**

**Tell me Sir, what am I going to do**

**Somehow I've got to buy her these Christmas shoes**

Kenshin felt he had to help this boy out. "What's your name?" "Yahiko Myojin," The boy replied. Kenshin looked sadly at the boy before setting some money down. Yahiko smiled widely, "Thanks Mister! Mama's gonna look great!"

**So I laid the money down, **

**I just had to help him out**

**I'll never forget the look on his face**

**when he said Mama's gonna look so great**

**Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please**

**It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size**

**Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time**

**You see she's been sick for quite a while**

**And I know these shoes will make her smile**

**And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight**

Yahiko thanked Kenshin as he ran outside. Kenshin smiled. He knew there was a reason he was there tonight. There was a reason that boy was there right in front of Kenshin. And now he couldn't wait to go home and apologize to Kaoru and celebrate Christmas together. They didn't always agree on things, and they fought often, but at least they had each other to depend upon.

**I knew I'd caught a glimpse of heaven**

**As he thanked me and ran out I knew that God had sent that little boy**

**To remind me just what Christmas is all about. **

Kenshin practically ran out of the store with his purchases. He drove home, going as fast as he could. Slamming on the brakes in the driveway, Kenshin grabbed his bag and his keys he raced into the house.

"Kaoru!"

Kaoru came into sight with a frown on her face.

"What now?" She asked.

Kenshin strode up to her. "I love you and I am sorry," he said before kissing her passionately.

Kaoru accepted his kiss without a fight. And when they broke apart, she asked, "What made you so happy?"

"I learned a lesson tonight...and I don't want to have to lose you. I need you too much."

Kaoru smiled and they hugged tightly, acknowledging their silent agreement for a fresh start, together.

**Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please**

**It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size**

**Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time**

**You see she's been sick for quite a while**

**And I know these shoes will make her smile**

**And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight**

**I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight**

* * *

The End! Have a Merry Christmas everyone! Have fun and be safe! 


End file.
